Despair
by Rozen91
Summary: Ini adalah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang membawaku dalam keputusasaan.


Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts milik Jun Mochozuki.

.

.

**Despair**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Summary : Ini adalah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang membawaku dalam keputusasaan.

Pairing : BreakxLotti

.

.

Tak ada lagi Fang.

Dia telah pergi dan meninggalkan kesedihan dan dendam di sini, di hati ini.

Karena itu, Hatter harus mati.

Bye, Hatter.

**xxx**

Lotti tetap berdiam di sana, tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih mendengarnya. Suara isakan Lily yang pilu dan Doug yang menenangkannya.

Marah.

Ia marah pada dirinya. Seandainya ia lebih cepat datang, Fang tak akan mati. Tak akan mati di tangan orang itu. Dia yang membuat dirinya semakin terjatuh dalam kehampaan, setelah tuan yang selama ini ia layani disegel, kini salah satu keluarganya pun dibunuh. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Benci. Benci. Benci.

Aah, menyebalkan. Pria itu membuat misinya jadi bertambah. Tak apa. Tak apa. Charlotte Baskerville senang membunuh. Hatter bukanlah masalah baginya. Tak apa. Ia senang membunuh. Terutama yang membuatnya marah.

Bayarlah dengan nyawamu, Hatter!

**xxx**

Si rambut pink menatap tajam pria di depannya. Kemarahan dan dendam tersirat di sana, di kedua mata itu. Aah, betapa ia ingin mencungkil keluar mata merah orang itu. Terlalu indah hingga sangat **memuakkan**. Pria albino itu membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Marah, eh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum malas dan si Baskerville menghujamkan belatinya dengan berang. Xerxes Break tersenyum miris.

Mereka saling bertarung dengan gesit. Berkali-kali Lotti mencoba melukai pria itu, tapi ditangkis dengan cepat dan Hatter tertawa mengejeknya. Wanita itu tak mau ambil resiko jika ia memanggil Leon, karena Mad Hatter bisa saja muncul dan menelan Leon-nya. Ia membenci pria di depannya. Biar pun ia diserang berkali-kali, ia tetap tak membuka sarung pedangnya. Seakan-akan ia meremehkan wanita Baskerville di hadapannya itu. Tampak si mata merah mulai menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya ia mulai malas meladeni wanita itu dan dengan satu tumbukan di perut oleh ujung tongkatnya, Charlotte terjungkal di tanah yang keras.

"Kh..!," ia mengerang, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya dan mual. Ia tak mampu bangkit. Terlalu lelah, terlalu sakit. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai merasakan sakit. Ia menatap nanar langit hitam di atas sana. Ia masih ingin bertarung. Ia masih bisa membunuhnya. Ia menatap nanar dan mendapati wajah pria itu menghalanginya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya sengit. Ia kembali marah. Si rambut perak yang tengah berlutut di sampingnya itu menyeringai.

"Seperti yang ku katakan dulu," Lotti membuang muka, "menjadi temanmu," kata pria itu sambil terus tersenyum. Senyuman yang memuakkan. Iris pink gadis itu melebar saat merasakan pria itu memegang lembut ujung rambutnya. Ia segera menepis tangan menyebalkan itu dengan kasar. Seakan-akan ada api yang sangat panas di sana.

"Jangan sentuh! Jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah!" bentaknya dengan tatapan dendam. Break terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum malas. "Setelah kau membunuh salah satu dari kami dan kau masih mau berteman? jangan harap, Hatter," nada suaranya rendah dan penuh penekanan. pemegang kontrak Mad Hatter berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sinar mata meremehkan.

"Nee, Lotti-san, sekeras apa pun kau berusaha, kau tak akan pernah mengalahkanku," ucapnya seraya berpaling pergi setelah menyeringai pada wanita itu. Lotti hanya menatapnya tajam dengan marah. Matanya kembali ke langit dan menatapnya nanar. Masih ada sisa-sisa memori kematian Fang. Ia menutupi wajahnya saat rintik hujan turun. Ia hanya bisa terbaring di sana, merasakan rintik-rintik hujan yang menusuk kulit. Aah, betapa dia mulai berputus asa.

**xxx**

"Lotti," panggil Doug pada wanita yang datang dengan jubbah merah yang basah. Wanita itu mendapati Doug yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Mengajak Leon bermain," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. "Mana Lily?" tanyanya.

"Di kamar. Tidur," jawabnya singkat. Ia menggerakkan pion ke 3B. Lotti menoleh dan menatapnya. Doug masih terus bermain catur. Tanpa Fang. Tanpa pasangan. Doug kini bermain sendiri. Si rambut pink menggeram saat wajah si mata merah itu terbayang. Ia ingin membunuhnya. Mengoyak dagingnya.

Seharusnya, kau mati saja, Hatter.

**xxx**

Ada pesta di mansion keluarga Rouler dan wanita itu menghadirinya tanpa diundang. Ia datang sendiri dan memilih menyendiri di balkon yang sepi. Berdiri di sana dan menatap langit tak berbintang. Rambutnya di sanggul dan diberikan pita bunga mawar merah. Angin berhembus dan gaun hitam beludru yang ia kenakan tampak bergoyang di bagian kakinya. Tatapannya berubah memicing. Ia segera melemparkan belati yang ia simpan di atas pagar balkon ke arah belakangnya.

"Yare, yare… kau menyadari keberadaanku rupanya," ujar pria albino itu sambil tersenyum aneh. Lotti menatapnya penuh dendam seraya memakai jubah merah yang ia pegang dan mengeluarkan belati yang ia simpan di situ. Ia menggeram pelan.

Musuh harus mati.

Lenyaplah, Hatter.

Break melangkah maju dan Lotti melesat cepat ke arahnya. Sambil menghujamkan belatinya tinggi-tinggi. Tujuannya adalah jantung pria albino itu. Namun, Xerxes Break menyeringai dan memukul jatuh belati itu. Lotti tak sempat melakukan perlawanan kedua saat pria itu mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Si rambut pink menatapnya sengit dan Break membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa memedulikan Lotti yang mengentak-hentakkan kedua tangannya agar ia melepaskannya, ia menarik kepala pink wanita itu ke dadanya yang dibalut dengan jas hitam. Wanita itu membelalak dan terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bingung dengan perilaku pria itu. Bingung.

"Kau terlihat seperti akan menangis, Nona," bisiknya pelan dan Lotti membeku. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apa maksud pria ini?

"Aah, aku tak tahu bagaimana menenangkan anak cengeng sepertimu," guraunya, tapi Lotti hanya diam di sana.

"Lepaskan aku, Hatter," kata Lotti, tapi ia tak bertindak seperti akan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan pria itu hanya meliriknya dengan senyuman aneh terulas di wajahnya, tapi tak melepaskannya. Lotti larut dalam wangi almond segar dari pria itu. Larut saat rintik-rintik hujan jatuh dari langit di atas mereka. Sejak kapan ia menjadi selemah ini?

Aah, aku gelisah.

**xxx**

"Kita harus membunuh orang itu! Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!" pekik seorang gadis kecil dengan tato di pipinya. Matanya bengkak dan merah seperti habis menangis. Echo berusaha menenangkan gadis yang membenamkan wajahnya di sofa itu. Lotti berdiri di balkon, diam dan gelisah di hatinya. Seakan-akan ada rongga yang bersarang di hatinya hingga membuatnya merasakan kehampaan.

Bunuh…. Hatter.

**xxx**

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi rupanya," ujar si rambut perak sambil mendekat ke arah seorang wanita berjubah merah. Lotti mendelik dari ekor matanya.

"Kau mengikutiku," matanya menyipit berbahaya, "apa maumu, Hatter?" lanjutnya dengan nada rendah. Break tersenyum aneh.

"Aah, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar dan menemukanmu di sini. Itu kenyataannya, Nona," elaknya dan Lotti meliriknya galak. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu, dari hutan bagian barat Leveiyu. Break meliriknya dari ekor matanya dan mengikutinya.

"Kau mengikutiku," Lotti mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bingung. Bingung dengan perilaku orang itu.

"Oh, ya?" Break tersenyum mencurigakan dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wanita itu, menariknya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lotti menatapnya marah bercampur bingung. Si mata merah melepaskan pegangan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita itu. Lotti menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tak mahir berdansa, tapi aku ingin berdansa denganmu, Nona," Lotti hanya menatapnya, terkejut dengan sikap pria itu. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya dan Break mulai bosan. tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri wanita itu dan tangan satunya ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya. "Ayo, berdansa," ia menggantungkan kata-katanya, "Lotti-san," lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah yang aneh. Melihat tak ada respon, ia menuntun tangan kanan wanita itu ke pundaknya dan mereka pun terlihat sebagai pasangan dansa yang… serasi. Lotti hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Kakinya bergerak sendiri, mengikuti langkah si Hatter di antara alunan nada pesta hewan malam.

Bagaimana ini?

**xxx**

"Kau dari mana, Break?" tanya si gadis Rainsworth saat melihat Break ke ruang istirahat. Break tersenyum seperti biasa; tersenyum aneh. Ia menaruh topinya di tiang gantungan.

"Hanya bermain sedikit dengan Gilbert-kun," jawabnya dengan senyum jahil dan Sharon menatapnya diam dengan tatapan iba. 'Kasihan Tuan Gilbert,' pikirnya sambil mengangkat gelas tehnya.

"Nananaa~" gadis itu nyaris menumpahkan teh yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar senandung lagu aneh yang keluar dari mulut pria albino itu. 'Sepertinya ia membuat jahilan yang sangat parah pada Tuan Gilbert,' pikirnya lagi seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ia nyaris berpikir mengapa ia bisa menganggap Break sebagai kakaknya yang hebat. Mengerikan.

**xxx**

Mereka bertemu lagi. Dua orang yang berbeda pihak. Di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama. Wanita itu tidak tahu kenapa dia mau saja datang lagi ke tempat itu. Bertemu muka dengan pria yang telah membunuh salah satu keluarganya.

Dia tidak tahu.

Sungguh, dia juga tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak tahu dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja tak bisa ia kendalikan. Sistem sarafnya tak bisa berfungsi saat dekat dengan pria itu.

Dia tidak tahu.

Sungguh, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu lemah saat berhadapan dengan pria itu.

**xxx**

"Lotti, kau tampak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Doug dari pintu balkon. Matanya menatap punggung Lotti yang berbalut jubah merah.

"…ya," jawab Lotti pelan. Hembusan angin membelai rambut merah mudanya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Pengkhianatan.

Seharusnya dia membunuh Hatter saat mereka bertemu. Seharusnya dia membunuh pria itu saat dia lengah. Bukan malah berdansa seperti… sepasang kekasih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Dia tidak tahu.

Namun, ada satu hal yang ia yakini. Dia akan membayar pengkhianatan ini. Cepat atau lambat waktunya akan tiba.

Lagipula, sejak awal mereka tak bisa bersama.

Iya, 'kan?

**xxx**

"Kau sedang apa, Break?" tanya seorang gadis Rainsworth. Mata lembayungnya memerhatikan pria yang sedang duduk di balkon. Break hanya diam memandang langit senja.

"Break?" Sharon jelas mendesaknya. Pria itu tersenyum miris sambil tetap memunggungi Sahron.

"Hanya sedang berkhayal, Nona," jawabnya. Sharon tertegun. Ada yang aneh dengan pria itu. Dia tidak pernah memunggunginya saat sedang ditanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Break?" tanyanya lagi. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya deru angina yang melewati dahan-dahan pepohonan. Break mengaduk tehnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Nona," sahutnya sembari tersenyum aneh saat menoleh ke arah nona-nya. Sharon tertegun. Tanpa bilang pun, dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Break darinya.

Dan Break tidak akan membuka mulut biarpun dipaksa.

**xxx**

Lotti terdiam membisu, terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata melebar. Ia tak menyangka akhirnya akan begini. 'Begini sajakah?' batinnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya diam dan diam, tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia masih merasakan pedang pria itu di tangannya dan di dalam perutnya bahkan saat tubuhnya mulai membentuk retakan-retakan rapuh. Ia tetap membisu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah seratus tahun, air mata mengalir dengan keputusasaan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan di setiap tetesnya. Ia larut dalam kehampaan bahkan saat tubuhnya telah menjadi debu. Ia telah larut dalam kehampaan. Keputusasaan yang nyata.

Seharusnya, aku tahu bahwa hal ini mustahil.

Aku telah berbuat hal paling bodoh di dunia.

Ataukah…

Aku salah?

**xxx**

Pria albino itu diam menatap seorang wanita berjubah merah yang terduduk di tanah dan memunggunginya. Ia telah menusuknya dengan pedangnya. Bukankah, seharusnya ia merasa senang?

Ia diam. Hanya diam. Bahkan saat wanita itu telah menjadi debu dan tersapu angin, meninggalkan sebuah jubah merah dengan pita merah jambu. Ia mengambil jubah itu sebelum menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Pria itu mencium wangi yang masih tersisa di jubah itu, wangi Charlotte Baskerville. Wangi apel yang sudah ranum. Saat angin bertiup, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah mengawasinya. Ia tersenyum dengan putus asa.

"Kau dimana, Nona?" tanyanya lirih pada angin yang membelai lembut poninya.

**xxx**

"Kau sedang apa, Break?" tanya seorang gadis bermata ungu gelap saat melihat kakaknya meringkuk di lantai samping tempat tidur. Si pria berselimut aneh itu bangkit, lalu duduk bersandar di sana. Ia memakai selimut untuk menudungi kepalanya. Sharon terdiam.

"Apa yang telah terjadi… onii-sama?" Break menoleh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya agar pria itu bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Ia tahu. Sesuatu yang menyedihkan telah terjadi pada Break.

"Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan yang paling bodoh di dunia," gumamnya pelan. "Memalukan," rutuknya. Ia membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Onii-sama," ucap Sharon, iba. Ia hanya bisa memandang sedih saat merasakan setes air yang jatuh meresap di pakaiannya dan juga getaran kecil di tubuh kakaknya itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunggunya tenang dengan perasaan sakit karena kakak satu-satunya tengah bersedih.

**xxx**

"Kau Lily, 'kan?" Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Seorang anak berjubah merah menatapnya marah dengan air mata mengalir.

"Liam pernah cerita tentangmu." Anak itu diam. Bandersnatch menggeram pelan, masih ingin bermain.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terbaring seorang pria albino dengan luka cakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata merahnya menatap langit yang tak berbintang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Seharusnya dia bisa mengalahkan anak itu hanya dengan sekali memanggil Mad Hatter saja.

Tapi, dia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dia malah membiarkan chain berwujud anjing itu mencakarnya hingga tak bisa berdiri lagi. Hingga darah termuntahkan dari tenggorokannya. Hingga luka dari pertarungan sebelumnya kembali berdarah.

Angin berlari di antara pepohonan. Hembusannya membelai lembut rambut perak pria itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya terpejam. Dia mencoba mengingat seorang wanita yang memerah malu saat menatapnya. Lalu, darah kembali termuntahkan, menyakitkan bagi tenggorokannya. Kemudian, dia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Hei, Nona Lotti…

Ku beritahu satu kenyataan yang ada sejak dulu.

Sejak pertama kali aku menggenggam tanganmu untuk berdansa.

Aku mengakhirinya agar perasaan yang muncul saat itu tidak berkembang terlalu jauh.

Tapi, aku terlambat.

Aku telah mencintaimu, Nona, hingga aku berani mati hanya untuk menggenggam tanganmu lagi.

**xxx**

Angin berhembus di antara pepohonan hutan bagian barat di Leveiyu. Ada serpihan-serpihan kenangan antara dua orang yang berbeda pihak di sana. Di bawah bulan purnama yang memantulkan sinarnya di atas permukaan danau. Si rambut merah jambu yang terus menunggu, tersenyum bahagia saat bertemu pandang dengan mata merah pria di hadapannya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Tak ada lagi perbedaan di antara mereka. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghakimi mereka.

Dan di sanalah mereka berdua. Dua jiwa yang bersatu dari perbedaan. Berdansa dengan melodi yang dialunkan oleh hewan malam yang berpesta.

**xxx**

Aku, Kevin Regnard atau Xerxes Break selalu melakukan kesalahan yang paling bodoh di dunia. Bertemu dengan wanita itu adalah kebodohanku yang paling memalukan, karena aku bersedia mati hanya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Bertemu dengan seorang Charlotte Baskerville yang telah ku bunuh dengan tanganku yang hina ini.

**xxx**

Aku, Charlotte Baskerville yang tak mengingat nama marga aslinya sendiri, mengabaikan misi hanya untuk dibunuh oleh pria itu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya, karena kami ada di sini, berdansa dengan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kuimpikan sebelumnya. Berdansa dengan seorang Hatter yang selalu membuatku bingung dengan tindakannya.

**-The End-**


End file.
